The invention relates to a hand-held wire stripping device, used for stripping insulation from wires. Generally these insulated wires contain copper wire which may be recycled. There are many devices and methods which have been designed for the purpose of stripping the insulation from copper wires.
Knives are often used for stripping copper wire as a cost-effective method for stripping the wires. Knives provide an unsafe method of stripping wires because the knife may slip and the user may cut their finger or hand. Usually a user will clamp one end of the wire to a bench vice and then take a knife and peel the insulation towards themselves.
There are also hand-held tools, which have an appearance of pliers or clippers, used in which one hand grips the tool so that it closes and cuts the insulation of the wire at a point of where they grip the wire and then the other hand is used to pull the wire through so that the insulation is slid off the wire and removed. The insulation is removed in a method where the user has already cut the insulation at a specific point on the wire, once the wire is pulled through the pliers the insulation is also pulled in the opposite direction. The difficulty with these devices is that the users hand will generally get sore because of the large amount of pressure required to hold the device closed with one hand and pull the wire with the other hand.
Described herein is a wire stripping hand-held device which is used to remove insulation from electrical wire or any wire generally consisting of copper within the insulation. This device has the benefit of simplicity to operate. There are costly devices available for the purpose of removing insulation from wire which may be too expensive for low volume recyclers to purchase. This device offers a low cost method of stripping insulation from electrical wires for users who do not have the funds or the volume to purchase expensive equipment to enable the users to recycle copper wire.
Although any wire stripping activities have an element of risk to bodily harm associated with them, this invention greatly reduces the level of risk due to its design. The invention reduces the amount of risk to bodily harm when using it because the holes are small enough so that an average sized adult finger should not be able to fit through the holes. This device is small and light-weight allowing users to easily store in one's pocket. The device is a cost-effective way for individuals and businesses to recycle copper wire.